Quand les opposés s'entrechoquent!
by Abyss Fanfiction
Summary: Ils sont ressuscités depuis deux semaines. Tous tentent de reprendre une vie "normale". Seulement Kardia en a marre, il n'est plus malade mais Dégel prend toujours soin de lui comme une mère poule. Il pète un plomb!  Kardia X Dégel , Camus X Milo


Bien le bonsoir à tous =)

J'expérimente le fandom Saint Seiya. J'ai commencé par une toute petite histoire pour voir ce que vous en pensiez alors après le point de vue de Kardia, vous aurez le point de vue de Dégel et le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture. J'accepte toutes critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.

**Titre**: Quand les opposés s'entrechoquent! (ça fait des étincelles!)  
**Disclaime**r: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Rating**: T voire M.

Dégel arrivera bientôt. Comme à son habitude, il vient faire sa visite quotidienne pour vérifier mon état de santé. J'ai des problèmes cardiaques, et lui, ben même si ça me fait un peu chier, c'est mon médecin… c'était plutôt. Normalement, je n'en ai plus besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais nous sommes tous revenus à la vie avec les chevaliers de cette génération. Ce dont je suis au courant, c'est que je suis vivant et en bonne santé. Le reste, franchement, je m'en fiche. Mon corps n'a plus aucun problème mais une ombre demeure sur mon tableau. Ce verseau continue à me rendre visite. Est-ce qu'il se sent encore responsable de moi ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de lui mais son attitude m'insupporte. Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine, bordel, mais un chevalier d'or. J'en ai marre… alors que je peux, enfin, profiter de ma nouvelle vie sans maladie ni combats, il faut qu'il me la pourrisse avec sa sur-protection. Le légendaire, Le froid, Le sage, L'érudit du Sanctuaire, j'ai nommé « le Saint du Verseau ». Dégel, quoi.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien leur trouver à ces verseaux. Question qui n'a toujours pas trouvé de réponse pertinente. Pour tout vous dire, je pense même que Camus, le nouveau, est pire que l'ancien. Un iceberg, ce gars. Il est d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, c'est impressionnant… et surtout, chiantissime. Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds donc on s'y est mis à deux pour briser cette putain de carapace. Mon compagnon dans cette croisade n'est autre que Milo du Scorpion. Un peu moins emporté que moi mais tout aussi efficace. Ça, c'est le plus important. D'ailleurs, notre jeu favori allait bientôt commencer. En attendant, je devais me préparer pour la visite de Dégel. Rapidement, j'enfile un caleçon et le premier pantalon qui me passe sous la main. Je ne prends pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt… à quoi bon ? Je sais qu'il pense que je suis encore endormi… ce qui n'était absolument pas faux, il y a quelques minutes de cela. J'entends la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir aussi doucement que possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être prévenant quand il s'y met… Avant, l'était pas comme ça… enfin, je sais plus… je dormais de toute manière. Je me faufile discrètement vers lui et je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte qui mène au couloir.

« Eh bien, on ne frappe même plus avant d'entrer, Dégel ! Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? dis-je ironiquement.  
_ Je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure-ci. Je comptais faire un bilan rapide puis repartir. »

Je grinçais légèrement des dents. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait avant ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma plastique mais bon… juste pour savoir. Posons la question.

« Pendant que je dormais ?  
_ Si nécessaire, me répondit-il platement. »

Non mais veux-tu bien arrêter de me répondre sur ce ton neutre que j'exècre par-dessus tout ? Ta neutralité m'énerve à un point… si tu savais. Exprime tes sentiments, bordel de merde ! Tu m'exaspères, j'en ai marre, ras-le bol. Je vais mettre les points sur les i immédiatement. Tu me fous en rogne rien qu'en parlant et avec ton attitude. Ça me révulse ! Tu m'emmerdes.

« Eh bien, je vais te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est plus nécessaire. Tu voulais savoir si ça reviendrait ? Depuis deux semaines, jour pour jour, tu me colles aux basques. Si ça devait revenir, ce serait déjà là ! » Je crois que ma voix monte crescendo avec la colère. « J'en ai mare de t'avoir dans mes jambes ! Je veux vivre tranquille, maintenant. Tu peux comprendre ça, l'érudit ? Ou pas ? » Je reprends ma respiration. « J'ai besoin d'air ! »

En clair et en décodé : DÉGAGE ! C'est désespérant… ton expression ne change toujours pas. J'enrage. C'est vrai que, d'un côté, il a fallut « la mort » de ton meilleur ami pour briser ton impassibilité. Ça m'énerve ! Tout chez toi m'insupporte ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tes yeux se fixent dans les miens ? Tu veux y voir quoi exactement ? Attends ! Ça ! Qu'est-ce que… c'était quoi ? Je suis perplexe.

« Bien, Kardia. Tu as raison. »

Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Sur quoi, au fait ? Je suis largué. Eh ! Pourquoi t'enlèves tes lunettes ? Puis, ce regard… ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ? Ta main caresse ma joue… Que ? Instinctivement, je la repousse. Choqué, je suis.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
_ Rien, strictement rien. Il n'y a rien, plus rien. »

Je le vois, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se mord la lèvre. Chez moi, c'était toujours un signe d'angoisse quand j'étais jeune. Dégel, montrer ses craintes. Laissez-moi rire !

« Sayonara, Kardia. »

Ou pas. Sans me jeter un regard, il fait demi-tour et s'en va. J'ai envie de le retenir… il faut que je le retienne. Quelque chose ne va pas ! Je n'ai pas compris son dernier mot. Ça veut dire quoi « Sayonara » ?

* * *

Comme chaque matin, depuis deux semaines, je m'apprête à me rendre chez Kardia. Avant, j'étais son médecin. Maintenant... je ne sais plus. Il avait des problèmes cardiaques. Son cœur battait bien trop vite mais c'était le prix à payer pour obtenir la dernière attaque de la constellation du Scorpion.

Le rythme était endiablé, c'était comme si à chaque instant, il allait s'enflammer. Cependant, je le surveille depuis qu'on est revenu... et, il n'y a plus rien. J'en suis heureux pour lui... et, à la fois, malheureux. Je l'ai toujours observé de loin, veillant sur lui et sa santé. Au départ, la relation que j'avais avec lui, je pouvais dire que c'était celle d'un médecin et de son patient. Un patient absolument exécrable, certes, mais un patient tout de même. Puis, on peut dire que cela a évolué en une amitié étrange pour les autres, qui nous convenait. Indifférence glaciale, colère mémorable, partenaire de mission.

Je pense qu'à part Unity, Kardia et le grand pope... aucun de mes compagnons ne me connait vraiment. Tout le monde pense que les « Saint du Verseau » sont hautains et froids à cause de leur érudition mais non. C'est notre entrainement qui nous a rendu ainsi. On cache tous nos sentiments derrière cette carapace. Un véritable volcan en éruption se trouve camouflé à l'intérieur de l'ère glacière. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le monter...

Si je lui disais que je lui rends visite tous les matins depuis deux semaines seulement pour l'observer et parler un peu, que me dirait-il ? J'ai peur de sa réaction. On nous a appris à se battre, pas à faire dans le social. A ce niveau, ce n'est même plus du social mais du privé. Je l'apprécie trop pour mon propre bien être. J'ai trouvé ma lumière, et comme tous les papillons, elle m'attire inexorablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me brûle les ailes. Après, je tomberais et personne ne me récupérera. Camus ne compte pas. Je m'entends bien avec lui. Ce n'est pas pareil... je n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour lui. L'excuse médicale ne marche plus maintenant. Je le sais bien... j'en aurai profité jusqu'au bout de ces moments volés au temps. Je le vois qui commence à être hors de lui alors il faut que je parte avant qu'il n'explose. Je ne veux pas en arriver là. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Même s'il ne m'envoie que des miettes, je préfère cela que rien du tout. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'y vais. A cette heure-ci, il doit encore dormir de toute façon. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il ? Inspire, expire. Je ne suis pas une de ces servantes qui lui font de l'œil quand elles le servent. Non, c'est vrai. Je suis pire... je joue les voyeurs pendant qu'il dort. Je suis pitoyable...

J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et je me faufile à l'intérieur. Je veux le voir une dernière fois sans ce sourire ironique qu'il a quand il est réveillé. Je veux pouvoir l'admirer, ce corps qui me fait tant envie mais que je ne peux toucher. Je veux...

« Eh bien, on ne frappe même plus avant d'entrer, Dégel ! Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? Dit-il avec son ironie si mordante.  
_ Je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure-ci. Je comptais faire un bilan rapide puis repartir. »

Rester professionnel jusqu'au bout. Toujours. Ne pas laisser transparaitre la réalité. Ne rien montrer. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens et je ne manque rien. Son corps si tentant, cette peau tannée par le soleil, ces abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, sa pose nonchalante qui ne fait que l'embellir, ses lèvres que je rêve d'embrasser et ses yeux qui révèlent sa personnalité si brute et enflammée. J'ai l'impression de fondre. J'ai envie de déglutir. Non... il ne faut pas... il ne faut...

« Pendant que je dormais ?  
_ Si nécessaire » répondis-je automatiquement et aussi platement que je le pouvais. A son regard, je sus que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Cependant, qu'aurait-il voulu que je lui dise ? Que quand il dort, cela m'arrive de passer une main caressante dans ses cheveux. Que je lui murmure parfois que je l'aime, que je remonte ses couvertures lorsqu'il a froid, que j'admire son visage... Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. J'avais dit que Kardia imploserait bientôt, je n'avais pas tord. J'aurais simplement voulu avoir plus de temps... Surtout ne pas baisser les yeux et ne rien afficher. Rien même si cela doit me briser... et ça ne manquera pas de le faire.

« Eh bien, je vais te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est plus nécessaire. Tu voulais savoir si ça reviendrait ? Depuis deux semaines, jour pour jour, tu me colles aux basques. Si ça devenait revenir, ce serait déjà là ! » Il était en colère et c'est ma faute... « J'en ai mare de t'avoir dans mes jambes ! Je veux vivre tranquille, maintenant. Tu peux comprendre ça, l'érudit ? Ou pas ? » Oui, j'ai bien compris. « J'ai besoin d'air ! »

Ces mots me font souffrir mais je l'ai cherché. Des coups de poignard dans mon cœur... J'ai mal et j'aimerais lui hurler dessus pour lui montrer à quel point. Cependant, je ne fais rien. Il y a comme un vide qui vient de se créer... il me laisse de marbre... pourtant, j'ai si mal mais j'accepte et j'assume. Il a raison, il a toujours raison...

« Bien, Kardia. Tu as raison. »

Je vois qu'il est perplexe à son expression. Je commence à les connaître depuis le temps. Doucement, je retire mes lunettes et je m'approche de lui comme d'un animal sauvage. Ce n'est pas un lion, mais un scorpion peut être tout aussi imprévisible. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux tellement le toucher. Ma main caresse sa joue et il la repousse. Je n'aurais pas du. Je le sais mais... il est si proche, tellement proche...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Me dit-il choqué.  
_ Rien, strictement rien. Il n'y a rien, plus rien. »

Je me sens mal. Je veux partir. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, seule expression extérieure de mon mal être. Il faut que je m'en aille. Maintenant, je vais craquer.

« Sayonara, Kardia. »

C'est un adieu. Je me détourne sans un regard car sinon, je vais pleurer devant lui. Il en est hors de question. Je fais le plus vite possible pour sortir de son temple et remonter jusqu'au mien. Camus est là. Il m'attend... comme à chaque fois que je descend lui rendre visite.

« Alors ?  
_ C'est fini... »

Et là, traîtreusement, une larme coule sur ma joue. Non, il ne faut pas. Je l'essuie de rage. Une autre tombe. Non, non, non. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je n'y arrive pas. Je m'écroule et je sens des bras qui m'entourent. Je me laisse aller sans plus rien retenir. Et je glisse vers une inconscience réconfortante.


End file.
